the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration of the Mutamon
The infiltration of the Mutamon was the campaign orchestrated by Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph Abernathy to rescue the latter's friend, Roxanne Waterston from the Mutamon in 1995 following the First Police Purge. In the process of sneaking into the Mutamon, the duo of members of the Police Grand Army also freed multiple Fobbles and Fobble-borns who were awaiting trial. Prelude In 1995, Naay tracked fugitives Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph Abernathy to their hiding place in a cave, where he divulged what had transpired recently. The U.S. Government had fallen under Mr. Stupid NoHead’s control in March, and the latter's father, Mr. Crooked NoHead was the head of the Mutamon, which had been reformed as an instrument of discrimination against Fobble-borns. Bladepoint and Abernathy spent the next few weeks making a plan to sneak into the Mutamon, which at the moment was quite dangerous. The infiltration Search for Roxanne Waterston Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph Abernathy met outside the Mutamon before proceeding to sneak inside. Once secure within its walls, Bladepoint told Abernathy to create a distraction. As Abernathy began contemplating his options, Bladepoint went in search of Mr. Crooked NoHead’s office after making himself invisible, to avoid discovery. Making himself invisible, Sheriff Bladepoint headed for the courtrooms to extract Waterston while Abernathy contemplated how to make a distraction. After Waterston was called, Bladepoint followed her into the courtroom. In the meantime, Abernathy began pouring stolen wine into the furnace, making the power go out. Inside, Mr. Crooked NoHead and Nolan Giles and their unnamed scribe were conducting trials. Waterston took her seat and was interrogated until Bladepoint Stunned the former, as well as, before the NoHead could react, Nolan Giles. This, however, made him visible, as he could not risk stretching his mutantry that far without damaging his physical body. Skirmish in the courtroom Sheriff Bladepoint then freed Waterston from her restraints with his sword. The security guards immediately advanced on them, and Bladepoint sliced one of their heads off, before one of them grabbed him in a headlock, before Waterston kicked him in his pelvic region and punched his head, knocking him out cold. Bladepoint telekinetically smashed the remaining two guards against the ceiling. Bladepoint and Waterston freed the other prisoners, telling them to flee the country while Mr. Stupid NoHead remained in power. They met up with Abernathy, who revealed what he had done before throwing the bottle into the furnace and the three took off, gathering the other Fobble-borns. Facing off with the Dark Lord The Fobble-borns fled, but at that moment Bladepoint realized Mr. Stupid NoHead had been summoned to the Mutamon by one of his followers. Taking a brief moment to examine his surroundings, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized what was happening and ordered that all teleportation fields be sealed off. Abernathy grabbed Waterston's arm and they fled, screaming at Bladepoint to pursue, but Bladepoint wanted to fight the Dark Lord and finish him then and there. Sensing his lack of desire to escape, Mr. Stupid NoHead fired a Death beam at Bladepoint as Abernathy yanked him into a portal. Aftermath Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph Abernathy obtained a valuable ally, and freed many innocent people who would have been prosecuted by the Mutamon. The two set up camp in a cave, where they would remain for at least twenty months. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Battles of the International Police Hunt